Skyline
by Seutonius
Summary: Después de diez años como corredor de carreras clandestinas Sam Carlinoche desea retirarse.Sin embargo el dia de su ultima carrera marcara mas que su final.Desenvolvera el verdadero principio...
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando el final es solo el principio…**

"**Mi padre siempre decía…que nuestro tiempo era prestado. Sobre todos cuando corríamos. Nuestro tiempo se acortaba a segundos. A reflejos. A destreza. A suerte. Mi padre le temía a la muerte. El decía haberla visto de cerca y en medio de sus borracheras que hasta hizo un trato con la muerte…o con el mismo demonio. Yo nunca le preste atención. Pero curiosamente…no podía dejar de pensar en ello…" **

Era una noche clara. En medio de una carretera solitaria pobremente alumbrada, seleccionada para tales eventos clandestinos, un automóvil volcado. La marca de sus gomas era visible desde mucha distancia al igual que los pedazos de cristal y otras partes del vehiculo. Era un BMW blanco decorado con llamas de fuego azules. Preparado para correr a altas velocidades por las carreteras comunes. Un negocio arriesgado. Pero que a su vez dejaba mucho dinero. Todavía sus gomas especiales mostrando sus aros de lujo seguían rodando. El accidente había pasado hace solo unos segundos. Por el lado del conductor se encontraba este hombre joven de cabeza. Ensangrentado. Aturdido. Con rostro de dolor casi insoportable. Pero todavía más quien lograra conocerlo sabía que en su mente no sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado. El no acostumbraba a chocar comúnmente. Tampoco creía tener enemigos que quisieran hacerle daño. Conocia a los mafiosos. La organización ilegal que veía esto como un lucrativo negocio. Pero lo del era correr no hacer preguntas. Y desde hace mucho tiempo era muy bueno en lo que hacia. Esta se supone seria su última carrera. Después de diez años de trayectoria junto a su padre, tenia toda la fama que un corredor podría soñar. Odiado por la policía. Respetado por sus adversarios. Admirado por aquellos que apostaban que ganaría. La adrenalina sin embargo ya no era razón suficiente para continuar. Estaba enamorado. Deseaba una nueva vida y ya tenia lo necesario en cuanto a dinero se refiere para montar el negocio legitimo y tranquilo fuera de las calles que su padre y el una vez soñaron. Esta seria su ultima carrera…contra su mejor amigo.

Intentaba abrir los ojos sin sentirse mareado y completamente adolorido. Quizás por haber visto muchas películas o accidentes del mismo tipo sabía que debía salir de su BMW lo más pronto posible. Algo puede causar algún tipo de combustión y mandarlo a volar en mil pedazos. Hermosa manera de retirarse. Tremendo estilo. Esta carretera que se conocia de memoria a pesar de sus curvas. Quiso hacer memoria como ocurrió todo. Mientras hacia lo posible por desabrocharse el cinturón. Una tarea que comprobó ser muy dificultosa. Nunca entendió esto de la seguridad. Cuando debía proteger y un accidente ocurría la seguridad entorpecía. Continuaba maldiciendo su suerte al caer de pronto al techo del auto golpeándose la cabeza. Si la memoria no le fallaba todo marchaba bien. Al principio iban a la par y después asumió una delantera muy prematura. Quizás extraña ahora que se detenía a pensarlo. Puesto a que su mejor amigo también era un experimentado conductor. Debía estarle haciendo el favor por su última carrera. Ellos no eran adversarios naturales. De hecho en diez años era la primera vez que competían seriamente. Alguien de boca entrometida puso la idea. De nuevo como los espectáculos de lucha libre representaba una excelente idea. Su amigo empezó a acusarlo de cobarde como para no quedar mal frente al público y el quien no quiso hacerle caso al principio, le siguió el juego poniendo la cita y la oportunidad para las apuestas.

Faltándole el aire todavía de cabeza golpeo con el brazo adolorido el cristal de fibra de vidrio. Este estaba medio desprendido pero como quiera de la forma en que se encontraba no resultaba nada fácil. Seguía haciendo memoria. De pronto le fallaron los frenos. Sencillamente el pedal se quedo tieso como si alguien lo estuviera agarrando. No era la primera vez que algo de esta índole le ocurría. Por lo que reacciono rápidamente casi sin pensar. Redujo la velocidad, pero el motor continuaba acelerando solo. Eso si era extraño. Aunque también había visto las ocasiones. Puso el freno de emergencia pero no causo ningún efecto y miro a su izquierda ya ligeramente asustado. Su mejor amigo de casi toda una vida lo observaba desde la cabina de su auto un Porche Caimán negro con llamas en anaranjado y rojo con maliciosa mirada. Quizás por la misma carrera que pensaba ganar o porque sabia lo que a el le ocurría. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso hasta ahora. Intento advertirle…pensando que este aceleraba junto a el en medio de curvas tan cerradas por demostrarle la habilidad. De pronto perdía toda memoria de las pocas ocasiones que le brindo una mirada a su amigo queriendo que este comprendiera lo que pasaba. Ahora lo que recordaba era el sonido de sus gomas. Barrerse para los lados y luego volcarse dando vueltas que movían todo su cuerpo y lo dejaban indefenso dentro del auto que le había hecho ganar sus últimas carreras.

Arrastrándose salía poco a poco queriendo levantarse. Pero no sentía dolor en sus piernas. De hecho no podía sentirlas. Sentía la húmeda brea de la carretera mirando para ambos lados esperando que alguien lo ayudara. La carretera estaba desierta. Seguramente por la hora. Le extrañaba que nadie lo hubiera venido a buscar. Escucha un sonido distante de un motor que creía conocer. Boca abajo como estaba se le ilumino una sonrisa en el rostro moviendo su cabeza en dirección al auto que se aproximaba.

Era el Porche Caimán. Cerró los ojos para luego virar su cabeza y ponerse boca arriba. Escucho cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró nuevamente. Un hombre joven alto delgado vestido con un pantalón mahón oscuro, una camisa negra y un abrigo rojo, de piel blanca ojos oscuros y pelo negro cortó. Caminaba con pasmosa calma con una peculiar sonrisa que aparentaba estar disfrutando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El mal herido no se percataba de nada de esto. Se sentía más tranquilo ahora que la ayuda había llegado por eso se mantenía respirando forzadamente con sus brazos extendidos boca arriba.

-No se lo que me paso. Dijo el que estaba tirado en la carretera casi susurrando. Los frenos…quería decírtelo…

-Te ves mal. Exclamo el recién llegado parándose frente a este. Se nota que no era lo que pensabas para un retiro.

-Jonathan…ayúdame…la policía puede llegar en cualquier…

-Es una lastima Samy. Una verdadera lastima. Este BMW era un excelente auto. Doble Turbo…ocho cilindros…y otros trucos sucios que te salvaron de la policía muchas veces. Todavía me acuerdo hombre eres una leyenda...y yo…¿Qué era?...

-¿De que estas hablando?.

-¡Me canse de ser tu sombra pedazo de pendejo de eso es que estoy hablando!.

El llamado Jonathan se arrodilla al lado de su amigo. Enciende un cigarrillo con toda la calma del mundo para luego seguir diciendo:

-No podías retirarte…son negocios. No es tan fácil esa idea de tu papi. Mira dizque casarte…Que clase de cabrón eres.

-Jonathan de que estas hablando…necesito tu ayuda.

-¿No te das cuenta todavía?. Voy a matarte…fui yo quien daño tus frenos.

-Eres…eres mi hermano…

-Mala suerte que siempre me trataras como uno…

Jonathan saca la pistola que llevaba guardada. Le apunto a Sam directamente al pecho.

-No te preocupes por Zulmarie Samy…yo le daré tus saludos…soy la opción obvia cuando tu faltas…

-Hijo de pu…

Se escucho una detonación que detuvo inmediatamente las palabras de Sam. Había recibido un disparo en el pecho que lo dejo por muerto y Jonathan riéndose de felicidad corriendo regreso a su Porche acelerando dejando sus gomas en el pavimento y pasándole por el lado a Sam desapareciendo del lugar. Parecía que la vida de Sam Carlinoche había llegado a su final…

"**Mi padre siempre decía que nuestros segundos están contados. Que las cosas pasan por una razón. Yo nunca le prestaba atención. Había realizado mi vida. Mi retiro asegurado con suficiente dinero para empezar en algún otro negocio. Tenia una novia comprometida para matrimonio…se suponía que mi última carrera marcaba mi final. Dejaba un legado…y mi corazón latía mas lento y solo podía pensar…en el encuentro que tuvo mi padre con la muerte…Quizás yo podía hacer un trato. Como el dijo que una vez hizo…en eso fue que básicamente me concentre en mis últimos suspiros…¿pero que podía ofrecer yo que complaciera a la muerte?. La respuesta vino repentinamente…como mandada a hacer. Tal si siempre estuviera en mi mente…"**


	2. Chapter 2

La joven encendió su deportivo auto un Honda CRX. Era de color negro con viniles rojos y aros de lujo. Adentro del auto solo un asiento de estos deportivos de color rojo. Se puso el cinturón acelerando el motor del pequeño Honda antes de quitar la emergencia meter cloche y poner la primera. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos. A su lado izquierdo el medidor de la cantidad de "Nitro" disponible y la suma de aire que se acumulaba en la turbina que llegaba al motor permitiendo mayor cantidad de combustible y por ende una mayor fuerza en el mismo.

Había removido todos los asientos originales del vehiculo. Reforzándolo internamente para ganar mayor estabilidad y peso. Este pequeño auto deportivo era admirado por todos en una época. Pero su falta de estabilidad en la carretera lo llevo a tener mala fama. La compañía japonesa los fabrico en demasía ante la constante demanda y al parecer se les olvido que el auto no tenía suficiente seguridad y al chocar se convertía en una pieza de hojalata inservible llevándose consigo en la mayoría de los casos al conductor.

La joven vestida de negro de piel trigueña, esbelta figura, pelo negro lacio y ojos marrones subió el volumen de la radio. No le gustaban las exageraciones como en los otros autos. Con cuatro bocinas y un amplificador era suficiente para ella. Tenia tantas razones por las cuales correr esta noche. Había practicado antes. Escapado de la policía en varias ocasiones y contrajo algunas victorias menores. Pero el día de hoy seria una muy diferente. Sentía que todo el peso de su familia caía sobre ella y ya en el mundo de las carreras alrededor de la ciudad se empezaba a hablar de ella. La reencarnación como solían llamarla. Ella no correría por negocios. Tampoco por lucrarse de dinero. Mucho menos para hacer amigos. Deseaba venganza. Encontrar al desgraciado que asesino a su hermano y puso a su padre en la cárcel. No confiaba en nadie. Solo en un viejo amigo de su padre dueño de un deposito de autos inservibles. Fue aquí donde encontró el CRX que ahora usaba y con todo el tiempo del mundo mientras se mantenía escondida decidió restaurarlo. Ni siquiera Jonathan estaba seguro de su paradero, aunque este apareció por el lugar preguntando por ella en varias ocasiones. La respuesta siempre era la misma.

Empezó a lloviznar levemente. No sabia si verlo como una buena señal o como todo lo contrario. Una noche muy parecida a la del día que murió su hermano. Un hombre entrado en edad de piel blanca, calvo vestido con ropa de camuflaje ya gastada y un bastón que le ayudaba a afrontar la cojera se acerco al vehiculo mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Antes de llegar a ella apago el cigarro y expulso todo el humo que tenia en sus pulmones. Puso sus manos sobre la capota del auto acercando su rostro a la ventanilla. Ella todavía sentía el olor a cigarrillo que tanto le molestaba y el anciano para poder convivir con ella tuvo que acostumbrarse a los ataques de esta joven mujer.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces?. No ha salido del terreno y eso no es suficiente para probarlo.

-Estaré bien. Respondió la joven mientras seguía acelerando el CRX. No es la primera vez que corro.

-Eso lo se. Creciste con esto en la sangre muchacha. Pero no es negocio para mujeres (nota que la joven lo observa de mala manera) No lo tomes como una ofensa. Solo te digo que tienden a ser más abusadores.

-Ya lo fueron una vez. Debo hacer esto. Entiéndeme. Estabas de acuerdo conmigo hace un rato ¿no me digas tienes miedo ahora?

-Tu papa me dijo que te cuidara en lo que salía de la cárcel. Quería que todo esto terminara de una manera pacifica. Fue así que lo eligió por el bienestar tuyo.

-¡Pues yo no lo acepto!. Mi padre no es ningún criminal. Tu sabes muy bien que no era narcotraficante. Solo le gustaban los autos. Estar inventando. Lo único que mi papa quería era tener su negocio propio. Su propio taller o algo legitimo y llego a perderlo por culpa de la maldita mafia.

-Controla…

-¡Fue la maldita mafia quien le quito todo y luego lo envío a la cárcel!.

El hombre golpea la capota del CRX sobresaltando a la joven dentro del vehiculo sobre todo cuando este le sube la voz:

-¡Escúchame bien!. ¡Yo no se en que negocios estaba envuelto Francisco!. ¡Tampoco que me interesen mientras menos sepa mejor!. ¡si se gano doce años en la cárcel fue por algo y al menos…esta vivo!. ¡¿Quieres terminar como Sam?!. ¡No eres la única que duda que no pudiera quitarse su cinturón y tuvo que quemarse vivo!. ¡Pero no es bueno remover a los muertos!. ¡Puedes encontrar cosas que solo deseaban mantenerse ocultas!.

-Perdona si la curiosidad es mi debilidad…

La joven finalmente suelta el cloche hundiendo el acelerador al mismo tiempo. La parte del frente del auto se alza por una fracción de segundo y el anciano se mueve rápidamente casi por instinto. Levantando polvo por su acelerado paso a través del pedregoso suelo el anciano solo la observa quizás deseando con toda la sinceridad del mundo que Sandra Carlinoche no estuviera cometiendo un error.

**Cuatro meses han pasado desde la trágica muerte de Sam…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi nombre es Sandra Carlinoche. Tengo 17 años. No existe mucho que pueda contarles de mi vida. Mi padre se llama Francisco Carlinoche. Tenia este taller con más de siete empleados. Le iba bien. Nos iba de maravilla. Las carreras no serian un negocio eterno. Mi papa siempre decía que después que tuviéramos el dinero suficiente nos alejaríamos. Mi hermano Sam juro hacer lo mismo…**

El veloz CRX salio del depósito de chatarra con sus luces apagadas. La calle estaba desierta y se dirigió al lado izquierdo acelerando lo más pronto posible encendiendo sus luces después. Evitaba ser atrapada por la policía o alguno de esos corredores que a veces aparecían desprevenidamente. Tampoco quería ser atrapada de sorpresa por Johnatan o alguno de sus secuaces. Entre las calles desiertas se detuvo frente a una luz roja. Miro a ambos lados de la carretera. Luego para el frente y por ultimo por su espejo retrovisor.

**Esta es mi ciudad Bayview. Dividida en territorios. Y yo me encuentro en el mismo centro de la ciudad. A la derecha encuentras a los "Scorpions". A la izquierda a los imbeciles de "Rotor 4". En frente el territorio de Jonathan "Red Spiders".**

Sandra miraba para todos lados mirando su reloj. Marcaba las doce en punto. Medianoche. Según la tradición contaba cualquiera que deseara empezar en el mundo clandestino de Bayview solo tenía una manera de hacerlo. Deteniéndose en el mismo centro de la ciudad y esperar a algún oponente. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si ese era el centro de la ciudad. Tampoco se sabe quien inicio esa tradición que lleva más de una década. De cualquier manera Sandra estaba segura de que las cosas no habían cambiado y por eso esperaba. Detrás de ella se encontraba el territorio dominado por su hermano por medio de estas carreras. No existía ningún medio de agresión física. Puesto que todas la competencia ocurría sobre ruedas. Obviamente pasaban los accidentes. Esos que no podían evitarse. Eso incluye también a la impertinente policía que seguía muy de cerca a los corredores y sus grupos. Porque un conductor no seria nadie sin su equipo de mecánicos, quien lo ayudara a conseguir las ultimas piezas en el mercado, el negociante que sabía donde ocurriría la próxima carrera y el que conociera los pasos de la policía. Era mucha gente involucrada. Nadie estaría interesado si no existiría una gran cantidad de dinero envuelto.

Las doce y siete minutos. La música en la radio paso a un rock demasiado lento para el gusto de Sandra quien de por si estaba ansiosa. ¿Habrán las cosas cambiado en el tiempo que se mantuvo escondida?. Se distrajo por unos segundos consiguiendo una emisora a su gusto. Cuando unas luces blancas frente a ella llamaron su atención. El fuerte sonido del motor del Ford Mustang le decía que había llegado el momento. Si quería buscar respuestas seguir los pasos de su hermano para cobrar su venganza esta era la forma de hacerlo. Confiaba en lo que había aprendido y practicado. No confiaba en nadie. Jonathan el mejor amigo de Sam se hizo de dinero muy rápidamente. Demasiada casualidad para Sandra. Jonathan la anduvo buscando por toda la ciudad. Este era su padrino y aseguraba estar preocupado por su seguridad. Por alguna razón Sandra sentía que todo era una trampa. Al menos hasta que no estuviera segura confiaba únicamente en su instinto.

El Mustang color azul con aros de lujo, luces de neón rojas que iluminaban el pavimento por debajo de este y un alusivo dragón a ambos lados que llegaba desde la luz direccional hasta las luces traseras, acelero haciendo un estruendoso sonido con sus llantas. El motor rugía como una bestia enfurecida. El Mustang hizo un giro hacia la izquierda deteniéndose frente al semáforo que daba en dirección izquierda derecha. Acelerando su auto sin detenerse solo indicaba algo entendido por Sandra.

Sandra puso la primera. Acelero el auto antes de soltar el cloche. Al soltar el cloche el CRX se impulso con toda su fuerza alzándose un poco en la parte de al frente chillando sus gomas traseras y colocándose con un fuerte frenazo al lado del Mustang. El cristal del pasajero del Mustang bajo lentamente dejándose ver un hombre de piel oscura rondando en los veinte años. Se notaba mucha experiencia en su rostro aunque Sandra no podía decir a que bando pertenecía. Que viniera del lado de los Red Spiders no significaba que fuera uno de ellos. Sandra hizo lo propio bajo el cristal de su CRX, recibiendo una mirada de sarcasmo y asombro por parte del oponente. No menos podría esperar Sandra quien hacia lo posible por no dirigirle mucho la mirada. El hombre tuvo que bajar su música de Hip Hop. El costoso sistema de sonido no lo dejaría hablar.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Estas aquí por lo que creo o andas buscando algún hombre que te haga sentir mujer?.

-Pon la meta. Respondió Sandra acelerando su auto sin mirarlo. Y el dinero por supuesto.

-Así que quieres correr después de todo. Agrego el hombre en su habitual cínica manera. Hagamos algo…estas empezando por lo que veo y al parecer estas corta de dinero porque nadie anda en eso que conduces en estos tiempos. Quizás en otra ciudad pero no en Bayview. Tres mil…¿te parece bien?.

Un escalofrió le corrió a Sandra por todo el cuerpo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Para disimular su ansiedad apretaba el guía con la mayor fuerza posible. No contaba con ninguna cantidad de dinero. Mucho menos para pagar esa suma tan alta. Debía ganar esta carrera a como diera lugar. Ella se quedo callada mirando hacia el frente. Lo suficiente para que la risa del hombre captara su atención.

-¿Acaso te pasa algo gracioso?.

-Estas asustada y sabes que perderás. Tampoco tienes dinero. Eso pasa preciosa. Solo déjame darte un pequeño detalle…aquí en Bayview se paga de una manera u otra. ¿Me entiendes?.

Ambos compartieron una mirada fija. El hombre seguía con esa única sonrisa que desesperaba más a Sandra.

-Hasta Norfair District….si es que te atreves a llegar tan lejos.

El cristal del adversario subió nuevamente y la luz frente a ellos se puso roja. Sandra hizo lo mismo esperando la luz verde. Reconforto la emoción del momento mirando una foto de su familia todavía cuando esta era muy pequeña. La había pegado con cinta adhesiva debajo del radio cerca de la palanca de los cambios. El sonido del Mustang le hacia imaginarse la primera carrera de su hermano. Nunca le respondió si había ganado o perdido. Sus razones habrá tenido. Se imaginaba que no resulto victorioso. Tampoco podía confirmarlo. Había llegado el momento…Sandra deseaba venganza. Encontrar la verdad y hasta probar la inocencia de su padre. Quien quiera que haya asesinado a su hermano seguía libre y ella estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo. Este hombre creyéndose superman no la detendría. Ni este ni nadie…

Y la luz cambio a verde…

"**The Race to Norfair District"**

Era una distancia considerable. No sabía la ruta que debía tomar con certeza pero después que llegara al primer semáforo de Norfair District antes que el Mustang todo estaría bien. Pronto Sandra se dio cuenta que la misión puesta no seria una sencilla. En cuanto la luz se puso verde el Mustang acelero antes que ella. Sandra no tuvo una buena sincronización con el acelerador y el cloche. Quizás por los nervios. De cualquier manera se mantenía muy cerca del Mustang acelerando casi al máximo y manteniéndose pendiente de las curvas y otros autos que transitaban las vías de rodaje. En una intersección ambos autos frenaron debido a autos que pasaban. Pero violaron la luz roja casi causando un accidente. Sandra de nuevo aprovechando la oportunidad hizo lo posible por irse frente al Mustang. Pero el experimentado chofer reía en soledad mientras veía sus intentos infructuosos. Un repentino viraje a la derecha hizo frenar repentinamente a Sandra al no esperarse esa maniobra. Seguramente el chofer del Mustang conocia una ruta alterna para llegar a Norfair mas rápido. Ella casi pierde el control del CRX al tener que poner la emergencia para poder realizar tan arriesgada maniobra. El CRX se barrió por la carretera perdiendo velocidad y viendo Sandra como el Mustang se alejaba cada vez más. Sandra acaricio con el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda un botón rojo. Mientras que con la mano izquierda pasaba los cambios la tentación de usar el nitro era aparente. Sin embargo hacia lo posible por no desesperarse, confiada en la capacidad del CRX. Sin duda necesitaría el impulso brindado por el nitro más adelante.

La memoria le brindo varias imágenes mientras conducía. Ahora se habían reducido a una avenida de dos carriles. La mayoría del tiempo Sandra debía invadir el carril contrario encontrándose con un camión que la mandaría a mejor vida si se chocaba con este. En ese mismo instante cambio al carril correspondiente teniendo un pequeño auto sedan que le bloqueaba el paso y por consiguiente terminaría impactándolo. Por eso se fue a la acera llevándose de por medio un letrero del autobús que pasaba por esa calle. No imaginaba tener que trabajar en la pintura de su CRX tan pronto. Con increíble muestra de reflejos evadió a la gente que se quedo petrificada al ver este vehiculo andando a mas de sesenta millas por la acera llevándose de por medio todo lo que viera a su paso.

El hombre del Mustang tomo esta ruta a conciencia de saber lo difícil que seria para Sandra. Sin duda esta seria una carrera fácil y posiblemente la joven mujer que quería probar suerte le brindaría un favor sexual como pago. Una buena noche después de todo.

Las palabras de su fenecido hermano vinieron a ella como si este estuviera hablándole. "No siempre es ganar una carrera a veces hay que usar el cerebro"…

Sandra se conocia Bayview mejor quizás que su propio hermano. Al paso que iba perdería esta carrera y ya a la distancia podía apreciar el puente que la llevaría a Norfair District. Dibujo en su mente una posible ruta alterna y con esto tomo la primera calle que vio virando a la derecha. El hombre distraído convencido de que Sandra no lo alcanzaría de ninguna manera posible miro por el espejo retrovisor por última vez dándose cuenta de que Sandra había desaparecido. En vez de ser esto motivo de preocupación lo motivo a reírse y a gritar de júbilo mientras a la velocidad que andaba y esquivando autos frente a este subía aun más la música. Cualquiera se preguntaría como este hombre no andaba sordo por las calles. Los cristales del Mustang vibraban con tal intensidad que harían pensar que estaban a punto de romperse. El hombre cantaba a todo galillo. Sin embargo la música estaba tan alta que se le hacia difícil escuchar su propia voz.

Sandra paso por varios callejones de estrecho acceso. Se llevo de por medio zafacones, cajas, creyó pasarle por encima a un gato o perro…no pudo verlo con exactitud. Contó a tres diambulantes en su camino asombrados por el extraño acontecimiento. Creía estar mas cerca de su adversario. Se movía por instinto. Como si supiera el camino desde siempre. O mejor seria decir que alguien la dirigía. Por un minuto mientras mantenía toda su atención y habilidad en el volante sintió la duda. ¿Acaso lograra lo que se proponía?. ¿Saldrá de este lugar?. ¿Ganara esta carrera?. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar al asesino de su hermano?. ¿Qué tal si era cierto?. ¿Qué tal si ella estaba equivocada y su hermano realmente había muerto quemado y su padre no era mas que un criminal que usaba el taller para ocultar la venta de drogas?. ¿Acaso su esfuerzo tendrá algún sentido?...

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Porque a pesar de estar llevando a cabo su mayor esfuerzo no estaba segura. Mientras otras muchachas de su edad acudirían a la escuela, se preocuparían por su futuro o por la ropa que se pondrían al siguiente día, incluso el pretendiente indicado; aquí estaba Sandra Carlinoche corriendo un Honda CRX fuera del límite de velocidad, escondiéndose por temor a ser asesinada y de esta misma forma atreviéndose a luchar por buscar respuestas.

Hizo un inesperado viraje a la izquierda y con esa misma rapidez a la derecha. La parte trasera del CRX se barrio y choco con una pared sintiendo Sandra el impacto enderezando el auto rápidamente enojada por todo el trabajo que paso pintando el auto. También pensaba que si este hablara la estaría insultando en esos momentos. Si sus intentos no le fallaban continuaría en esa dirección encontrándose de nuevo con la calle principal. Solo esperaba el milagro de aparecerse frente al Mustang y así usar el Nitro en los últimos metros hasta llegar al primer semáforo. Soltó el acelerador, poniendo el cloche y con esto la cuarta velocidad. El motor del pequeño auto rugió con fuerza al Sandra bajar el acelerador hasta el fondo. Estaba tan cerca. Podía sentirlo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, sintiendo una ansiedad inexplicable en su pecho. Sudaba como si estuviera realizando un gran esfuerzo físico.

Y de pronto un suceso inesperado.

En la salida hacia la calle principal desde el callejón un camión de la autoridad de acueductos. Un grupo de trabajadores cavaba un hoyo para aparentemente reparar un tubo roto. El sonido de la planta eléctrica que utilizaban para darle energía a las luces que alumbraban el área de trabajo y a su vez varios instrumentos que usaban ensordecía sus oídos. Fue el de la excavadora quien miro para el callejón al darse cuenta por reflejos de un raro destello de luz que llamo su atención. Al principio no podía creer lo que veía y no perdió tiempo en gritar y al no poder explicar por que no lo escucharían señalo alarmado en la dirección correspondiente. Los seis hombres no supieron que hacer. Uno se paro con una bandera roja diciéndole con esto a Sandra que se detuviera. Esta sin reducir la velocidad se vio confundida. Debía pensar rápido. Su única ruta de escape se vio bloqueada. Entonces a la distancia vio al veloz Mustang pasar directo hacia el puente. Justo en ese momento

Sandra vio otra callejón cercano a la salida principal y casi sin apretar el freno lo tomo estrellando el auto contra una pared y llevándose varios zafacones en el proceso. Acelero nuevamente sintiendo estar cerca de su oponente dividida solo por una muralla de edificios.

Este callejón era un poco más amplio y Sandra pudo apreciar un local al parecer un restaurante con muchas paredes de cristal pero que sin duda le conducirían directamente a la carretera principal. Para su buena suerte (y mala suerte del que tendría que reparar los daños que ella causaría) las paredes de cristal eran hasta el suelo no teniendo ninguna resistencia sólida que averiaran el auto de Sandra hasta el punto que esta no podría continuar la carrera. Entonces decidió arriesgarse…

A aproximadamente 50 mil revoluciones por minuto en la cuarta velocidad y el tacómetro marcando casi las 80 millas y en aumento, Sandra dejo acariciar el botón rojo del nitro. Lo apretó decidida sintiendo el efecto inmediatamente. Los 85 caballos de fuerza adicionales que proporcionaba el golpe de oxido nitroso al motor ya modificado del CRX hizo que el motor sonara como si estuviera a punto de explotar. A más de 100 millas por hora Sandra paso por el restaurante llevándose de por medio los cristales, mesas hasta un mostrador, una pequeña puerta de madera y algunas masetas con plantas artificiales. Paso al otro lado en medio de su ola de destrucción, colocándose en la calle principal barriéndose hacia el lado y chocando con el Mustang tomando por total sorpresa al hombre que conducía.

Este empezó a maldecir su suerte. Primero creía haber ganado esta carrera y ahora una insignificante mocosa le complicaba la vida, dañando la hojalatería y pintura de su Mustang. Cabe señalar que hasta el espejo retrovisor del lado derecho se vio afectado tras el choque que tuvo Sandra con este. La velocidad del Mustang disminuyo por fracción de segundo. Lo suficiente para que la confiada Sandra se recobrara por el error cometido en la salida y acelerar hasta lo máximo para llevar la delantera por algunos segundos. El Mustang puesto al lado izquierdo no dudo en usar el nitro desesperado ante la amenaza que representaba Sandra.

Por fin cruzaban el puente de cuatro carriles y poco transito. No muchos autos por los cuales preocuparse. Sandra conocia de antemano las capacidades del CRX. Posiblemente en las salidas no fuera muy buena. Le faltaba practica debia admitirlo. Pero una vez el CRX tenia espacio para correr era difícil detenerlo. El hombre del Mustang se daba cuenta de eso. Se mantenía relativamente al lado del CRX regresando a sus sentidos y desistiendo de usar el nitro. A lo mejor esperaba que Sandra lo usara primero o pensaba dejarlo llegar hasta lo último para usarlo.

Y de nuevo Sandra sintiéndose confiada uso el otro truco que le había añadido al CRX. Una transmisión con seis velocidades. Al poner la sexta el CRX tomo un nuevo impulso que Sandra no había tenido la oportunidad de probar y veía como lentamente le pasaba al Mustang. Al pasar el puente sobre el río de aguas negras, el semáforo era fácil de distinguir. Sandra se coloco fácilmente al frente del hombre quien hacia lo propio moviéndose para ambos lados viéndose bloqueado. No contaba con la velocidad suficiente para pasarle y por eso cuando no le quedaba otra opción apretó el botón del nitro sintiendo el impulso. Sandra hizo lo mismo. El hombre se le escapo por el lado derecho. Una risa desesperada se dibujaba en su rostro al ver que alcanzaba a pasarle poco a poco al CRX. El nitro se le termino. Continuaba con una velocidad considerable. Pero no habia mucho que pudiera hacer cuando Sandra tenia una segunda botella de oxido nitroso en funcionamiento. El empate se vio definido en una apretada victoria…

Sandra fue la primera en cruzar el semáforo. Dio un fuerte frenazo en la solitaria calle. Cuando el auto se vio detenido. Sandra se quedo paralizada frente al volante. Le costaba creerse lo ocurrido. Respiraba agitada con sus ojos bien abiertos pasándose la mano por su rostro. El Mustang freno un poco mas al frente de ella dando luego la reversa. Ahora el Mustang quedaba en dirección contraria al CRX de Sandra viéndose el lado del conductor del mismo lado. El hombre bajo el cristal. Se le notaba frustrado. Sandra conservaba una seriedad de asombro. No podía ni hablar. Si tan solo Sam pudiera ver lo que habia logrado.

-Eres…(al hombre le cuesta trabajo admitir su derrota por eso antes de continuar hablando hace una pausa y da varios golpes sobre el volante a Sandra le dio cierto miedo pero no se lo demostró) eres buena. Me confié demasiado. No se ven muchas mujeres por estos lados. Más fácil las encuentras abriendo las piernas…

Sandra no le hizo caso al comentario. El hombre se hecho a reír de su chiste y al Sandra no acompañarla empezó a maldecir nuevamente por su estupidez. A Sandra le corrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo cuando vio que este buscaba algo…¿y si era una pistola para no pagarle nada y matarla ahí mismo?. Su instinto fue la de poner la mano sobre el volante y la otra en la palanca de los cambios. Nada la salvaría. Si no fuera por el dinero se iría sin pensarlo.

El hombre le lanzo tres paquetes de billetes de veinte.

-Tú paga…muy buena carrera y creo que debes ir al hojalatero.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

Las primeras palabras de Sandra…

-Ohhh ¿en serio?. Exclamo el hombre con asombro. Y dime ¿perteneces a algún grupo?.

-No soy independiente. Respondió Sandra. No estaré por mucho tiempo ando buscando a alguien…o mejor dicho respuestas.

-Eso me suena a venganza. Añadió el hombre con tono analítico. Puedo ayudarte si me dices…

-Solo dime donde se están reuniendo ahora.

-No puedes competir si no demuestras quien eres preciosa. Es un proceso por si no sabias. Déjame ayudarte. No todos los días me ganan de la manera que tu lo hiciste…creo que tienes futuro. Te llevare al nuevo U.R.L . Donde puedes inscribirte…si te atreves.

-Me gustaría ir sola.

-No puedes. Porque crees que existen las carreras en el centro de la ciudad. Alguien tiene que llevarte al U.R.L. Alguien que este dentro y pueda dar un primer testimonio de lo que eres capaz de hacer. No cualquier imbecil puede llegar allí sin nada. Esa gente no pierde el tiempo. Ya vi de lo que eres capaz ahora me necesitas te guste o no. Si quieres sígueme a mi no me gusta hablar mucha mierda. El tiempo es dinero…

El hombre subió el cristal y acelero en dirección contraria al Sandra. Esta lo pensó por unos segundos. Por algo debia empezar y las cosas habían cambiado tanto en algunos meses. No tenía otra opción. Si quería saber la verdad debia seguir a este hombre y confiar aunque fuera un poco por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Con esto giro su auto en dirección al Mustang y acelero detrás de este.

El hombre conduciendo el Mustang estaba muy pendiente de todo por su espejo retrovisor. Sonrió en soledad sacando un teléfono celular. Espero unos segundos para luego decir:

-Ponme a Jonathan…no quiero hablar con putas…¿Cómo que esta ocupado?. Dile que es importante que no lo molestaría si no lo fuera. ¿Qué le pase el mensaje?...pero que jodienda…esta bien, esta bien dile que Juanchi cree haber encontrado a la muchachita que busca…oye espera…dile que más vale que la paga sea buena ¿Oíste?...

))" 


End file.
